


Medals and Phonecalls or Summoned Home

by violentcheese



Series: Medals and Phonecalls [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Harry isn't dead what, Hartwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcheese/pseuds/violentcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off eggsyunwinhart' spots on tumblr: </p>
<p>Alternatively, please consider Eggsy having to pin a Kingsman medal of valor onto Harry’s chest but instead he presses it into his cold, dead, lifeless hands and says through his tears, “If you ever need a favor, just call the number on the back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too sad so I decided a fix-it was in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medals and Phonecalls or Summoned Home

Eggsy getting a call months later- he’s in the Backarse of Nowhere, Russia, flat on his back so his pursuers don’t see him when suddenly- 

His phone is blaring the latest chart topper into the silence of the Russian wastelands and Eggsy swears as he jumps and sprints, pressing the phone to his ear while sending two shots behind him. 

“Whoever the fuck this is better ‘ave a good fucking reason ‘cos I’m about to be fucking SHOT TO PIECES!” He shouts the last bit, undeniably frustrated. He had been in the clear! He’s about to start shouting again because fuck, they got his arm and while the suits are bulletproof it still hurts like a bitch to get hit, when-

“I do hope you didn’t take your oxfords with you this time, Eggsy. They would be ruined in the snow.”  
Eggsy doesn’t stop running, no, not even for that warm voice stunning him because that voice was gone, he’d said his goodbyes to that voice and its owner and oh god- 

“.. ‘Arry?”    
"Yes, Eggsy. Do me a favour and come home, will you?”

 He’s being chased by big scary KGB-holdover blokes and he’s got no backup but it doesn’t matter because that’s Harry Hart talking to him, his Harry saying his name even if he sounds a bit weak and tired but he doesn’t care and it’s been months, Jesus fucking- 

“I’m gonna kill you meself when I see you, fair warnin’. You bastard.” His tone is jovial, joking. Fond, if still furious. Then he cuts off the call because he’s got someone to go home to, he’s got some sorting out to do and some kissing too because they never did before- before Harry left without saying goodbye. 

Eggsy dispatches the agents and steals a snowmobile. After all, he’s been summoned home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at violentcheese on tumblr! 
> 
> Comment, cheers! :)


End file.
